My Own Home
by Broken Lollipop
Summary: Justin gets kicked out. Slowly he gets lost in the world of Liberty Ave. Will Justin be able to build a new life for himself after losing everything? Will it help when Justin meets a man who affects him in a way that he can't explain? Will he learn the dark secrets that haunt the man he's falling for?
1. Lost and Found

Prologue

_My family didn't want me._

I had traveled around town like a zombie. I was distraught and hurt. I had no support, no anything. My parents had even contacted Daphne's parents and told them everything, now I don't even have my friend. She was my everything. The support I needed when I was hurt or sad. My escape when I just needed to get away. My cohort and always getting me out of trouble.

_She won't be saving me now._

I ended up in the park. I'm now just like everyone I felt bad for when seeing them sleep in weird places. But here I am preparing to sleep on a bench. Why did everything have to turn out like this. I didn't tell anyone that my father was a drunk or that my mom only fed me when it was necessary. I continuously pretended that we were a happy family. A perfect family. But we weren't; and it all went completely south when they found out my secret. Hiding it has always been hard and exhausting.

_I'm so tired._

I stretch out on the bench. My dad had found my sketchbook when he was searching my room for money. Only I had learned over the last few years and I only keep money in my bank account, I never bring money home. He was furious when he had seen what was in it. He called me all the names in the books as he beat me. I tried to escape him and I almost didn't. I ran out of the house as soon as I saw an opening.

_I hurt everywhere._

I don't see how what I am is any different than what anyone else hides. I can't believe that it took me this long to leave. I should have left a long time ago. I wouldn't be in pain. I wouldn't want to cry. I wouldn't wish death on myself. I just want it all to stop hurting. All this because of who I am. All because of something I can't change.

_All because I am gay._

I didn't know what was ahead of me. I didn't know where I would end up or what would come of me. But for know all I can do is worry about tonight. Even though the thoughts of death passed through my mind doesn't mean that I want it to happen. I don't want to get killed overnight for something I have no say over. If I can make it through tonight, I'll look for a job tomorrow. I notice some guys doing drugs, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

_Maybe I should have gone to a motel._

Chapter One

"Mel, look."

"What is it Linds?"

"He's just a child."

"What are you – holy...What is he doing sleeping out here?"

I groaned as the voices entered my mind. I stretched uncomfortably and ended up falling off the bench; hitting the ground with a grunt.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw two women staring at me. One blonde, one brunette. "Fine." I mumbled. The women were beautiful and most certainly don't need to be around me. The brunette sighed and helped me up. "Let's go get you something to eat and you can tell us what lead you to sleep on a park bench." she said gently. I stared at her and reluctantly nodded.

They brought me to Liberty Avenue. There was a small diner that, according to them, their friend's mom owns. It was a nice place, very colorful. A woman came up and squeezed the girls to her. "Melanie and Lindsay, haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" she asked popping her gum. They looked at each other and pulled me forward.

"We found this in the park." the blonde, Lindsay, told her. The woman looked shocked as she stared at me. "Why the fuck are you so skinny?" she asked, hands going to her hips. I looked down at the floor. "I don't normally eat a lot. My mom...she didn't think I needed much food." I whispered. The women gasped and I was led to a booth. "I am going to get you something to eat. You will eat as much as you can and it's on me." the woman stated firmly.

I nodded staring at the table. "How old are you?" Melanie asked. I glanced up at her through my eyelashes. "I'll be nineteen in a couple of months." I replied. Melanie frowned. "We're not going to hurt you. You're not in trouble. There is nothing to be scared or nervous about." she said. I gave her a small smile. "I know. It's just all catching up.

I lost my family. I lost my only friend. I lost my home. All I have is the money in my bank account. That won't last long because I don't have a job and I have to get things that I need to survive." I told them quietly.

Lindsay smiled at me. "We have a guestroom in the attic. You can move in with us. We'll help you get a job and if you feel uncomfortable living with us, you can pay rent once you get a job. We can even give you chores." She said looking at Melanie. Melanie nodded at her and they both looked at me. "Why? Why would you want to help me?" I asked. Before they could respond the woman came over with a bowl of soup, some crackers and a glass of something bubbly.

"Here ya go." she said placing it in front of me. I take a sip of the drink. Ginger Ale. "Thank you." I said smiling. She looked slightly shocked but smiled back. "No problem Sunshine." she laughed and walked away. "We want to help you because we know what it's like. My family is Jewish and Linds came from a well off family. I was more accepted by my family than Linds but it was still hard." Melanie said regaining my attention.

I started eating as I thought over what they said.

"I won't be in the way?"

"*snort* Never."

"I can pay rent?"

"If you want."

"I'll find a job."

"Of course."

"You won't baby me?"

"You're an adult."

"I can go out and do what I want?"

"Within reason."

"I can date guys?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

_That shocked me._

"I can date guys?"

"We're lesbians, do you really think that we would stop you from being with men."

_That makes sense._

"Would I have to go to a guy's house or could I bring them home?"

_They look hesitant, obviously that was an inappropriate question._

"If you are going to bring guys home, let us know ahead of time."

"That's the same if you are going to be spending the night at someone else's house."

_I bit my lip to keep from smiling, they sound like mothers._

"Do you have any children?"

"You, if you come live with us."

_I crinkled my nose at that._

"We know you aren't a child."

Lindsay is really good at the mother thing. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I said and the women broke out into large smiles. "That's wonderful." Lindsay said happily. The woman walked back over. "How is the food Sunshine?" she asked. I smiled. "It's wonderful thank you." I told her. "Debbie, he agreed to come live with us. We'll take good care of him. But maybe you could help with something." Lindsay said leaning over the table slightly.

Debbie smiled and gave a small laugh. "Is that so? Well what can I do to help." she asked. "He wants a job so he isn't dependent on us." Melanie responded. Debbie looked shocked and then turned pensive. "Well, Sunshine, how do you feel about working with me here at the diner. Though you won't start working until after you are settled at their house." she said looking at me.

I opened my mouth to respond or protest, I'm not sure which. I finally nod, giving up on trying to answer. Debbie looked off to the side when the bell rung above the door and her face went sad before it went back to being happy. I smothered the urge to look. "Hey there baby, how are you doing?" Debbie asked. I noticed the sad looks in Melanie's and Lindsay's eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop asking."

I freeze at the desire that washed through me. Shit. I never met the man, never even saw the man and now I am beginning to lust after him. I keep my eyes focused on the soup in front of me.

"Who's this?"

The voice came from right beside me. I moved to look up at the male.


	2. Mystery Begins and Spark of Realization

I curled up on the bed in my new room, in my new home, thinking about earlier at the diner.

x X x

"_Who's this?"_

_The voice came from right beside me. I moved to look up at the male._

_And __froze when my locked with dull hazel. The male was beautiful, but he looked depr__essed. I stared at the tall male, h__is brown hair swept out of his eyes. His broad shoulders__,__ hunched forward slightly. The lean figure. The long legs. _

_Crap, the man is built like a Greek God._

_I noticed __him staring at me too. C__orrection, he was __devouring__ me __with his eyes__. _

_And as weird as it sounds, __I__ admit that it was kind of appealing to be looked at like __I was__ a piece of meat. I noticed that a spark that lit in his eyes as they raked over my body. Not that __he could see much as I was__ sitting down. _

_I swallowed around the lump in my throat and the dry feeling in my mouth. "Justin, Justin Taylor." I said and the male smirked. "Well Mr. Taylor. I'm Brian Kinney and I must say it is a pleasure to...meet you." he said as he held out his hand. _

_I reached out and took his hand to shake it but he didn't let go. He held onto it, and I felt a shiver run up my spine as his thumb brushed over the back of my hand. I wanted my hand back so I wouldn't end up embarrassing myself in front of this man but at the same time I never wanted him to let go._

"_Let him go you bastard."_

_Melanie's voice broke into my thoughts and apparently Brian's as well as he let go of my hand. "Ah, and why does the lead muncher care what I do?" he asked, a dark smirk spreading across his lips. His eyes went as dark as his smirk as he looked at the women._

"_You have no business telling me what to do, who to see, who to touch, and you most certainly don't have the right to treat young Justin here as a child because you two are not mothers." he said, his voice angry and bitter._

_I __glanced at the women. __ Lindsay__ was__ look__ing__ down at her hands clasped on top of the table__ and__ Melanie was glaring at Brian.__ I couldn't' believe that the woman that had been__ so kind was could turn out to be that__ angry__;__h__er face__ was__ contorted with rage.__ "Listen to me because I will only say this one more time." she hissed and I watched Brian quirk an eyebrow at her._

"_It wasn't our fault. You need to stop taking your anger and pain out on us. Try to do what we are and move on. Yet you can't because you refuse to grow the fuck up!" she snarled, her voice rising as she went. I couldn't help but flinch. Every time there was yelling at home, it had always ended up with me getting beaten by my father. So as Melanie yelled at Brian and he fought back with snide remarks, and me not being up to more yelling, I went to slide out of the booth. _

"_Do you two really need to do that every time you see each other?"_

_Two new men had joined the group. The one on the left was tall, skinny and flamboyant and the other was shorter and looked like the years caught up. "When he learns to have respect for people and act like an adult. When he learns not to treat people like blow up dolls that are only there for his pleasure." Melanie snarled._

_I looked around for an escape route._

_x X x  
><em>

"Justin you okay?"

I looked over to see Lindsay standing in the stairway and gave him a small smile. She was smiling at me. I smiled back, not wanting her to worry about me too much. Seeing as she just took in a teen that has serious issues, she had more than enough to worry about as it was. "I'm fine, thank you Lindsay." I knew right away that she saw didn't believe me as she made her way over and sat beside me at the foot of the bed.

I look down at my hands clasped on my lap. "Sorry." I whispered as I waited for her to kick me out. There was no way she would want me to stay. I know that I am living here separate from them but I am still living in their house. Now that I think about it I should just check myself in to an asylum. I am developing a very bad habit and I can't keep being skittish around people. I need to get over what my parents did to me. I can't let my parents control my life anymore.

"Maybe I should just get my own apartment, Lindsay. I must not be ready to live with other people again." I said going to stand up. Before I could have however, her hand grasped mine. I looked up disregarding the feeling that my brain was giving, telling me not to, that I will only get hurt again.

Lindsay was sitting there, a sad smile on her face. "Listen to me Justin and listen well. Your parents may not have treated you right but you appear to have grown up just fine. To me, it seems like you turned out beautifully. It also appears that they left you in a position that made you vulnerable and doubtful of other people. But I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you that time can't fix and I am _not_ talking about your attraction to other men. You don't have to come to us but if you want to we can get through this together. Mel and I will be here for you if you need us." she said before standing up.

Before she could leave I stopped her. "Thank you." I mumbled and she smiled at me. "You're welcome Justin. Now I am going to start dinner, if you need me I'll be slaving over the hot stove." she said laughing and I knew she didn't mind the cooking.

"Can I help?" I asked standing up. I had always wanted to learn how to cook but I hadn't been allowed in the kitchen at home. Not so much because my mom didn't want to teach me but because she didn't want me 'eating and wasting good food'.

"Of course you can! I would love for you to help." she said beaming at me. I smiled back brightly and followed her down to the kitchen. As I was helping her by peeling some potatoes, my mind wandered back to today at the diner.

x X X

_They were still arguing when I realized the way to escape. I slid under the table and out through the opening between the male's legs. I heard Brian's surprised voice behind me as I moved quickly towards the door. "Everyone freeze!"_

_Debbie's voice made me along with everyone I could see from my position stop moving. We all turned towards her. Debbie looked furious and I felt faint. _

Why does everyone need to be so angry?

"_You two need to stop! I have had enough of you two at each other__'__s throats and Sunshine has been near you only a short period of time and even he is making a run for it. Brian, sweetie, I love you like you were my own but you need to grown up. Y__ou can't keep acting like you do__. Maybe it's time to find a steady partner. Melanie, honey, this is a lot for anyone to go through, __you need to give him time__. But I want you two to suck it up and act like the adults that you are supposed to be." Debbie snapped. _

_My eyes were__ wide. I didn't know what to do;__ I know that I don't want to be around all this fighting.__ That i__f I am __going __to get back on my feet__ again__, I need to feel safe and not cowering from all the anger and other bad emotions._

_x X x  
><em>

"Justin, are you sure you're okay?"

I looked over at Lindsay and smiled. "I'm sure Lindsay." I responded a little confused as to why she was asking, "You cut your finger Justin. You're bleeding and you didn't even notice." She told me grabbing my hand. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding.

_Huh? _

My blood had also gotten all over the potatoes that I had been working on. Lindsay smiled at me gently as she bandaged my finger. "Maybe I'll teach you to cook later. Why don't you go sit down and go back to wherever your mind is wandering to?" she said. I nodded gently knowing that it was for the best. My mind couldn't stay focused. I kept thinking back to the diner and it was keeping me from concentrating on what I am doing now.

I sat on the couch in the living room and started out the window.

x X x

"_Umm...Listen, I'm going to go. Thank you for the offer to let me stay with you but I__ don'__t__think it won't be a proper environment for me. So thanks again but I'm going to fi__gure something else out." I said,__ speaking into the silence that Debbie's rant had left. The group turned and looked at me and I was once again entranced with those hazel eyes. _

_Debbie shook her head. "Sunshine, you don't have to worry. __They will smarten up__.__ At least if they know what is good for them__ they will__.__ I'm sure that t__heir house would be less crazy__ than anything you'd find on __your own.__" she said. I broke the connection to Brian and my eyes widened. _

_These wome__n __still __wanted to take me in.__ That should make me happy, but I'm not sure I can live with more yelling or the group. __ This group has to be crazy. _

Oh Hell! That man really does need to stop staring at me like that.

_I don't know if I can handle the way this man is making me feel. "And you won't be saying no. I don't want you on the street. If you want you can save up and move into your own place but until then you will stay with __them__." Debbie said her hands going to her hips and reminding me exactly what a mother should be like._

"_Don't worry so much sweetie, these two are more bark than bite. You don't need to fret, they won't hurt you." the tall male that had entered with the older one had slid into the booth connected with the one the women were sitting at. _

_I nodded slowly and Debbie motioned to me to sit once again and I followed her request. Only I moved all the way in as Brian Kinney moved to sit beside me. Once he was sitting he turned towards me and smirked. This man wanted more than I could give him._

_Don't get me wrong, I wanted to give him everything and more; but I knew his type, he'll take what he wants and toss me to the side. I wouldn't live through that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I was to give myself up to him; to give him that much trust and let him dismiss me the moment he had what he wanted. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Kinney. I'm not interested. I don't believe in one night stands." I told him. Well at least I didn't lie completely. Brian tilted his head slightly as his eyes narrowed. Melanie snorted and I vaguely heard Lindsay shush her. I could tell that Brian could see right through that lie but I could not drudge up the strength to care. _

"_Is that so Mr. Taylor? If I didn't know any better, I would say you very interested. Everyone is interested in me." he responded. Sadness lit up his eyes once again and I wanted to know why this man was so sad; but I already told myself that I wasn't going to get involved with him. I cannot let myself get tangled up with someone who can't let others in; who can't feel for others. Wait, I can't think like that. I don't even know this man; I don't know anything about him. _

"_So why do you fight every time you see each other?" I asked before I could stop myself. Brian's eyes shuttered of all emotion and Melanie and Lindsay looked at each other. The women looked unsure and tearful. "We fight because the munchers are useless." Brian said venom attached to every word._

_x X x  
><em>

"I'm home!"

I looked towards where Melanie was standing, taking off her jacket. Lindsay came out of the kitchen and as she dried her hands she kissed her partner. Melanie looked over at me and I gave her a weak smile. "He's been zoning out all afternoon." Lindsay said smiling fondly at me. Melanie walked over and sat across from me. "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I've just been thinking about today at the diner." I responded softly. Melanie glanced at Lindsay, both sharing a cautious look. "I'm fine, really, I am. It's just so much has happened so fast. I guess I'm just catching up in my head." I told them. Lindsay put her hand on Melanie's shoulder.

"Let it go Mel. He isn't a child." Lindsay said gently. Melanie went to say something but when Lindsay shook her head, Melanie closed her mouth with a slight nod. "If you need to talk Justin, we are here for you." Melanie said. She let Lindsay take her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

I watched them leave and went back to my thoughts.

x X x

_"Brian, that's not fair." Lindsay said gently. Melanie looked upset as well. _

_ "It's true though! All you had to do was be careful! You just had to take it easy! That was all you had to do, but you couldn't! You ruined everything!"Brian snapped. I watched Lindsay flinch and Melanie stiffen. "I told you to get over it. Do you think that we haven't suffered?" Melanie snarled. I sat there, eyes widened as they started to yell at each other again. _

_ "It was my son you killed!"_

That had my attention.

_ "It was our son Brian! He was a part of me too." Lindsay cried. I noticed Melanie glaring off to the side as I looked between the three of them. Brian's eyes had gone dull again as Lindsay cried. For a second I was confused before realization hit me. Brian and Lindsay were going to have a child but by the sounds of it, she miscarried._

_It could explain the pain in Brian's eyes. If he had let himself love that baby and it died before he had a chance to even be with the baby…that would kill anyone emotionally. Justin couldn't help it, he reached out and took Brian's hand. Brian looked at me, his face blank. I smiled at him gently and tightened my grip on his hand._

_Brian gave me a half hearted smirk, almost as if he didn't have the strength for it. "Brian?" I asked softly. This group may be crazy but I didn't want to see anyone in so much pain. If I was going to be living with these women and become a part of this group, maybe I would have to put my issues aside and help them with their own._

_ "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Mr. Taylor. I'll be fine, I always am." He told me. I shook my head. "Why do you have to be fine? You lost someone that you loved. It's alright to hurt. It's alright to feel dead inside, but you need to work towards moving past it." I told him softly._

_ Brian stared at me, eyes locked with mine. I let him read me. I wanted him to know that bad things happened but you could survive. Brian reached up with his free hand and buried it in my hair. I kept my eyes locked with Brian's as I leaned into the touch. Brian sighed and pulled away. I watched as he took out his wallet and tossed some money onto the table._

_ He reached out and grabbed me. Pulling me against him on the bench seat and before I can say anything, his lips fell onto mine. I froze, my eyes widening and my hands reached up to grab his arms. I could hear Melanie and Lindsay protesting and the tall male behind us was chattering with excitement._

_ I relaxed into the kiss, allowing the man to have what he obviously needed. I wasn't able to tune out the talking coming from behind me though. _

_ "Aw, look at that. Maybe Baby will thaw that icicle that Brian calls a heart." _

_ "Doubt it; it's not just Brian's heart that is a piece of ice. His whole body is frozen."_

_ "Don't be like that Teddy. Those boys need something special in their lives. Maybe that special something is each other."_

_ "Emmett, be serious. Brian doesn't believe in relationships. Then his son dying…I doubt he will let anyone in."_

_ Brian pulled away and our eyes locking one last time before Brian got up and left. Throwing a "See you around" back over his shoulder. I sat there staring after him until the two men joined us. "Soooo, you interested in Brian?" Emmett asked. I could only stare at the male. "Emmett, leave him alone." Melanie said sharply._

_ I tuned them out as I watched Brian through the window as he climbed into a jeep and drive off._

_x X x  
><em>

"Justin! Dinners ready!"

I looked towards the kitchen at Lindsay's call. I made my way into the kitchen and smiled at the food on the table. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat much but I didn't want to offend them. I joined them at the table and listened as they talked about each other's days. They tried hard to get me into the conversation but I couldn't bring myself to.

I didn't want to be a part of some new family. We had agreed that I would stay with them but we also agreed that I would be able to lead my own life.

_I need to find a way to do that._

_I need to find a way to be an individual again._

_I need to know what to do with myself._

_I need to find my own place._

_I need to know that there is someone out there that will love me._

_I need…_

_I need…._

The phone rings and I hear Melanie answer it, not looking up from my food. One word catching my attention: Bastard.

_Brian._


	3. Thoughts and a Challenge

Sorry for such a late update! I have been having a pretty rough year but I'm back on and rearing to go.

_Sauin_

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat in the park, on the very bench that had been my bed only the night before. The temptation to use it again that night as well was growing as I thought back on the dinner with the women; as well as going over the rules and conditions that had been set for me living with them.<p>

_What was I thinking?_

At first I thought the rules had been reasonable but they really weren't; those were the types of rules you gave your children. I understood that they were just looking out for me but there's no need for me to be telling them where I was going to be or who I'd be with. That was my business, no one else's. Another thing that's different than I first thought was the women themselves.

At first they were open and kind but it turns out they are angry and bitter. I didn't know what happened between them and ….. him but that phone call had me on edge. Melanie had insulted him from the moment she knew who it was; and even though Lindsay scolded her partner, she looked and sounded smug.

During the call my thoughts had been snapped back to my one encounter with him. I may not know him well but the man didn't need that.

_If a stranger could see he was lost and hurting, why couldn't _

_those he called friend?_

I forced myself to my feet and headed to Liberty Avenue. If I was going to put off going back to the house that was supposed to be my new home, I figured I may as well be warm. Besides, there was a chance that I could learn more about these people. So I made my way to Liberty Diner.

_Boy was I in for it…._

Now when people claim that a waiting job was the best job that someone could have, they obviously never waited at a diner, and I'm sure the fact that it's night and by a club doesn't help. So when I walked into the diner and saw Debbie rushing around I felt sorry for her; but at the same time the thought of another server raced through my mind.

"Hey Debbie, need help?" I asked over the noise of the customers. Debbie turned to me, eyes wide. "Sunshine! I want to say that you aren't ready, but I could use the help." She responded after taking a breath. I smiled at her as she reached behind the counter and pulled out an apron. She patted my cheek as I tied it around my waist.

"There is an order pad in the pocket. Thanks for the help Sunshine." She told me gently before yelling at a customer demanding her attention. I smiled and went to the booths closest to the door to begin. The next few hours were so busy that I barely had time to think; everything was going smoothly though, even if the patrons were flirty and handsy.

Around midnight Debbie got a call from Melanie and Lindsay about me not coming home. Debbie had given me a look as she told them where I was, one that said someone was evaluating you. I gave her a weak smile in return. Debbie shook her head but didn't try and send me back to their house; she just told me to get back to work. I spent the next two hours cleaning dishes and tables and stocking up supplies from the back, only stopping when a customer occupied one of my tables.

Debbie warned me about the upcoming rush from the clubs starting to let out. I waved off her concern; any distraction from my life was more than welcome at the moment. I knew she was concerned about me but I didn't want to abandon her when the next waiter wasn't due for at least another two hours.

_I had asked her about closing and she had laughed at me. She told me that _

_it was rare for the diner to be closed because she didn't want the unlucky _

_ones to have nowhere to go._

I moved to make a new pot of coffee when hands grabbed my hips and I was pulled against the solid body of a very fit man. Startled, I tried to pull away from the male but the other's grip was too strong. "Relax Mr. Taylor. Violence isn't needed." The man behind me said as he avoided my stomping foot. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. I turned and my eyes locked with hazel.

I stood there and stared; I hadn't expected to see him again so soon and definitely not this close. Brian reached up and closed my mouth, which I hadn't realized had dropped open. As he brushed his fingers across my cheek I noticed that he looked tired and I couldn't help but wonder why he was out at this time if he was that tired.

"Don't worry Mr. Taylor, I'm off to bed. I was at Babylon." He said.

_Did I think that out loud?_

Before I could respond we both froze as someone called to Brian. He sighed and let go of my hips but didn't turn around. "Yes Mikey?" he asked as I adjusted to face the two men. Mikey was a short man with black hair and reminded me of a child.

"Can't you keep it in your pants? Ma doesn't hire people just for your amusement. Besides he's probably underage or a hustler. Or both." Mikey said sharply. "Michael! I thought I raised you better than that!" I glanced at Debbie in shock before looking back at the man child.

_This was her son?!_

Mikey…no Michael's eyes widened slightly as he looked at his mother. "Ma…" Michael started but Debbie cut him off as she scolded him for his behavior. I looked at Brian who was smirking at the scene before him; it was obviously amusing him. Brian looked at me, smirk widening. I tilted my head in question.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

Brian moved so we were pressed together and I felt his lips brush my ear. "If you were a hustler I would have had you already. That is okay though, I like a good chase." He whispered. "You can remain delusional if you want but you will not have the satisfaction of 'having me' as you so nicely put it." I responded gently. I went to move away but Brian grabbed me by the shoulders. "You are the delusional one Mr. Taylor. I will have you." He told me and with that Brian Kinney moved away from me and headed towards the front door; he didn't even acknowledge Debbie or Michael. I barely glanced at the arguing pair as my confusion towards Brian only continued to grow.

I knew that he was a forbidden idea but something was drawing me to him. I decided right then that before I left I'd figure of the man's mystery.


	4. An Unravelling Thread

So it isn't much but I've been pretty busy lately. I'm trying to keep on top of things. Hope this helps tide people over.

Sauin

This isn't a new chapter just edited. Thanks, Zsadistwhore

* * *

><p>I sighed as I leaned back against the counter as I watched the people hanging out in the diner. It had been about a week since that night and it was now between breakfast and lunch and it seemed there were still a lot of people that were there. I wondered briefly if they had no jobs and decided it really wasn't any of my business. The door opened and I watched out the corner of my eye as Brian's friends walked in, including the women that I had stayed with briefly.<p>

They had seemed a little upset when I said that I wouldn't be staying with them anymore but they also said that they understood. I was staying in a tiny apartment that I had found. It wasn't the best place that Icould live but he could afford it with the little amount thatI was making.

The group moved to sit in a booth at the far end of the diner and I sighed again knowing that I was going to be the one to serve them. I moved to make my way towards them only to freeze when I heard them talking.

"Brian's an ass." Melanie said firmly.

"Mel…" Lindsay replied softly.

"No I think Melanie's right this time. I mean he is now chasing that hustler that Mom has working for her. Not to mention that he keeps bearing down on you guys about….well you know. Maybe he should have answered his phone when you needed him." Michael added.

I moved over to fill one of the other customer's coffees as I waited. I hoped that maybe I could find out what the two had against the brunette that made them so at war.

"He's right Lindsay, if Brian had answered his goddamn phone, maybe we would have our baby with us. But because he only cares about himself and getting his dick sucked our son died before he could even take his first breath." Melanie snapped out.

My eyes widened slightly as I put the coffee pot back on the burner. The girls had a son at one point and they blamed losing him on Brian; but why did Brian missing their phone call cause their son to die.

I heard Lindsay start to respond when Debbie appeared beside me, effectively blocking the blonde woman's response. Debbie was holding a bag of take-out containers.

"I don't normally do delivery but I agreed this one time to make an exception. The address is on the post-it. I figured since your shift is coming to an end then you could take it. You wouldn't have to come back after the delivery; you'd be done for the day." Debbie said popping her gum.

I stared at Debbie before taking a deep breath. I figured it wouldn't be too much of an issue, so I reached out and took the bag.

"Alright Debbie, I'll take it. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I responded gently.

Debbie smiled at me and patted my cheek. "You bet Sunshine." she said before turning and walking the other way.

I bit my lip as I stepped outside. What did I get myself into? What if this was supposed to be warm and when I got it to the customer it was cold? There were so many things that could go wrong with this.

I shook my head. There was no way Debbie would have me deliver something that I couldn't get to the customer in perfect order. She knew I didn't have a vehicle and that I walked or took the bus everywhere. I plucked the post-it off the bag and realized that it wasn't too far down Liberty Avenue and began my walk.

I reached my destination in about ten minutes. It was an old looking building that had obviously been redone. Kinnetic was painted onto the doors. I made my way in and looked around. It was an office building of some sort. A beautiful blonde woman looked up at me from her desk in confusion until her eyes landed on the bag. She smiled at me before pressing a button.

"Your lunch is here." she said.

"Send it in." a voice snapped back.

I blinked as she stood up and motioned for me to follow. We stopped not too far from a pair of double doors made of glass.

"He's in there. He's been in a mood all day so careful." she told me.

I nodded at her as she turned away to talk to an employee. I braced myself before walking through the doors; only to want to walk right back out.

Standing in front of the desk was Brian Kinney.

Brian looked up from whatever he had been working on. His eyes locked on me and I froze as a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Mr. Taylor what an honor that you are the one bringing me my food." He said straightening up.

I figured I looked like a fool as I stood there mouth moving around words that wouldn't form. Brian moved over and took the bag from my hand before moving back to his desk.

"If you have nothing better to do with your mouth I can give you something." Brian said smirk growing.

I couldn't understand what it was about this man but he made it so hard to be normal around him.

"No thank you." I managed to choke out.

Brian turned and leaned against his desk. I knew he was appraising me, I could see it in his eyes. His gaze threw me for a loop.

"Why do Melanie, Lindsay and Michael blame you for the baby's death?" I said before wanting to take it back; especially as Brian's eyes narrowed.

"How the fuck do you even know about that? Did they tell you? They had no right." Brian snarled. I took a step back as his body began to reflect nothing but anger.

"They were talking about it in the Diner. They said that you didn't answer your phone and that's why they lost their baby." I whispered unsure about what I was supposed to do in this situation. It was so obvious that I had did something wrong.

"They said _I killed THEIR baby_?!" Brian snarled, whirling around and pressing a button on his phone.

"Cynthia, cancel anything I have scheduled this afternoon. I am going out." Brian snapped.

I heard Cynthia, who must have been the blonde that had shown him in, reply in the affirmative. Brian turned, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and moved towards the door. He turned to look back at me.

"Follow me Mr. Taylor." he said coolly.

I bit my lip and slowly made my way towards the brunette, letting Brian place his hand on my lower back and lead me from the building.

xXx

I followed Brian into the Diner, the male radiating anger even as Brian kept his grip on my waist. I wanted to do nothing but run; only I got myself into this mess.

I saw the group was still sitting there and felt bad that I was the reason that this man's anger was now going to be directed at them.

I also saw Debbie notice us and she looked confused. I don't blame her either seeing as I had just delivered him his food from the Diner. Brain made his way over to the group in the back.

"Michael. Munchers." he said firmly.

"Brian!" They cried in surprise, eyes landing briefly on me.


	5. Fraying Strands

Sorry this took so long. I moved recently and then I was busy working. I got accepted into school (YAY)! Things have been a little chaotic. No Beta.

Sauin

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Brian confronted the people he called friends and no one has been able to pin him down. I am the only one that he will stop and talk to but even then, it is only for the briefest of moments. I felt bad for him but at the same time I'm glad he separated himself from those hurtful people. I couldn't believe what I had walked into when those women found me in the park.<p>

Normal people don't do that sort of things to anyone, especially not their friends.

xXx

"Brian, what are you doing here? I thought that you were busy with work." Michael said loudly, drawing more attention towards our group.

"Shut up Mikey, I'm here for the munchers." Brian snapped, arms crossing over his firm, muscular...okay, mind out of the gutter.

Lindsay glanced at Melanie before turning to look at Brian. "Brian sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

I knew that she didn't really care for him, that she was just trying to play nice. I couldn't believe that these people were so horrible. It was becoming apparent that I would never be able to stay within this group. Maybe it would be best if I just packed my things and left town.

"I can't believe that you would lie to people about what really happened! I can't believe you would walk all over his memory like that!" Brian snarled.

Lindsay's mouth dropped gently as she stared at him. Melanie's eyes widened and she moved to say something but Brian glared at her.

"Don't. I am sick of you all taking advantage of me! I'm sick of you twisting things to make me the bad guy. I'm sick of you all walking over his memory! I'm done with all of you!" Brian yelled.

I stepped back in shock. I had never heard Brian Kinney yell before. The man had always been calm if not a little persistent. Brian turned to look at me, eyes sad.

"Don't run. I'm not angry at you." he said softly.

I blinked but forced myself to give him a large smile. He gave a small one back before turning back to the group.

"Don't come near me and don't ever talk to me again." he said flatly, before turning and starting to walk away. The group was staring at me as I stood there trying to wrap my mind around me even being here. I couldn't even figure out why Brian had brought me with him and didn't leave me at his office.

"Are you coming Mr. Taylor?" Brian asked from near the door.  
>I glanced one last time at the group before moving quickly towards the brunette. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me from the diner.<p>

xXx

I glanced at the bed where Brian was sleeping peacefully. I had let him lead me to his car and the drive me to his loft. I had turned down his offer of joining him in bed but I stayed the night anyways. I didn't get much sleeping done though; instead I had spent most the night trying to figure out what was going on with Brian, the others and the mystery child. I felt like I was missing something about this whole debacle and as much as I knew that it wasn't any of my business, I wanted to know.

Maybe if I knew then I would be able to help Brian become a little happier. I moved back to where the coffee is being brewed and begin getting the things ready that I know will be needed.

I paused after getting the sugar from where I found it in the cupboard. What was I doing making breakfast like I was his partner or something? I shook my head and organized a tray with the food and coffee and made my way to the bedroom.

I placed the tray at the end of the bed and sat myself beside the brunette; he looked so peaceful, just laying there, lashes brushing against his cheeks. I reached out and ran my fingers along his cheekbones. I moved to touch his lips when a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"I have somewhere you could touch that is a lot more pleasurable." Brian rasped softly.

I snorted and went to pull my hand away but he pulled as he rolled onto his back causing me to fall on top of him.

"Hey! Watch out, you'll knock over the food." I cried out as his arms wrapped around my waist.

Brian blinked at me and moved to look over my shoulder; a second later he flopped back down.

"You made me breakfast in bed? Well aren't you a little housewife?" he asked, hands moving down to my butt.

I yelped and pushed against his chest. I couldn't believe that I let him catch me. Brian smirked at me causing me to stop my struggles; I narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure out what the male was up to.

Soon I found lips pressed to mine and my eyes shot open. What was he thinking? What was I thinking for allowing this? I pulled back enough that our lips separated. Brian looked at me, eyes dark with what I knew was lust.

"Stop." I whispered turning to look away. I felt fingers on my cheek and I looked back at him, looking into those darkened eyes.

"Why? If it feels good why do you stop?" Brian asked me.

Is it wrong that my first thought was the food getting cold? Probably.

"I told you why this wouldn't work. You use people for sex. I want to be someone's partner. I want love and romance. You just want to forget and I get that, I really do but I can't be a part of that. I can't let you sweep me off my feet and then toss me out when you are done. You're hiding something and I feel that you won't truly be happy until you are willing to talk about it." I said softly before managing to untangle myself from his arms.

Brian leaned up on his elbows and watched me as I moved away from the bed. I closed my eyes against the pain running through me. I could still feel the pressure on my lips from his kiss and I wanted it to go away. I didn't want to fall for him any more than I already have.

"What secret might that be?" Brian asked, as he so obviously checked me out.

"Him." was all I said in response, knowing Brian would understand.


	6. The Dam Cracks

_Hey, I wrote this really quick so I apologize for any mistakes. I know it isn't very long, most of my chapters don't but I like to think they are decent enough..._

_Anyways, enjoy_

_Sauin_

* * *

><p>I sat numbly on Brian's sofa. I am unsure how long exactly that I had been sitting there but I had every right. I couldn't believe what Brian told me. I know he wouldn't lie about something like that, so why would the others? I didn't know why these people were so set on hurting Brian. He may be crass but he was a decent man, anyone who took the time to know him would be able to see that.<p>

Only these people seem set on making him the bad guy and making other people hate him and because of that, he doesn't show anyone his feelings, he stopped caring what others thought of him.

When I had asked about 'him' I had actually expected Brian to kick me out of not only his bed but his home too. Instead Brian had told me everything.

* * *

><p><em>Brian leaned back against the wall of the hospital waiting room. He had been waiting for over an hour and was starting to get frustrated. He just wanted to give Paul some support but the staff had refused to let him in. Storming up to the reception he demanded to know what was going on. <em>

"_Sir, you aren't family, I can't give you any information." the nurse said glaring at him._

"_Can you at least tell me how much longer it should take. I have been waiting for over an hour. You may not accept it but he is my partner." Brian said voice flat._

_The nurse stared at him before telling him that she didn't know._

_So Brian went back to waiting and ended up waiting another hour before Paul walked out from the back, crying. Brian strode over and took the male into his arms, running his fingers through Paul's hair._

"_What is it Paul?" Brian asked softly. _

"_Why did this have to happen?" Paul cried into Brian's chest._

_Brian was confused. He didn't know what was going on and so that confusion was turning into worry._

"_Paul?" he asked gently._

"_We were going to have a baby together. Now I don't even know how long I'll live. Brian, they said I'm Positive." Paul choked out._

_Brian felt his entire body freeze. He couldn't understand why this was happening to them. Everything had been going so well. They had plans for their future, things were going good. Now this was thrown at them. At Paul._

_Paul didn't deserve this, if anything, Brian thought he was the one to deserve it more. After all he had slept around since high school. He was the one who didn't take proper care of himself. Before Paul he had been lost. Paul had made life more bearable._

_They were ready to settle down and have a baby. In fact, Lindsay was already four months pregnant with their baby, a baby they were going to raise together. So why did this happen?_

"_How?" Brian asked, voice sad._

_Paul pulled back and looked Brian in the eyes. _

"_I don't know Brian. I haven't slept with anyone else since we got together. I haven't shared anything that could transfer it. This shouldn't have happened. Oh god Brian, You need to get tested too." Paul whimpered._

_Brian reassured Paul. He had gotten his results last week and he had been clean. He didn't know what happened but they would get through this. _

"_We'll work this out Paul I promise. You'll see your son and we'll raise him." Brian told him._

_He kept his arm around Paul's shoulders as he led the other male from the hospital and headed home._

_XxX_

_Brian sat across from Melanie and Lindsay. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They wanted to keep the baby. His and Paul's baby._

"_We just think that it would be safer for the baby if he stayed with us." Lindsay said gently._

"_A judge would probably think so too." Melanie added harshly._

_Brian glared at both of them. There was no way that he was going to allow this. It was the only thing that was keeping Paul sane._

"_I doubt that, especially seeing as I have been paying all child related bills and even extra to support Lindsay and her constantly changing clothes size and growing eating habit. There is no way they'll take a baby from the main support they have." Brian responded standing up._

_Brian made his way towards the front of the house, not wanting to stay any longer. He would talk to his lawyer later. Right now he just wanted to get back to Paul._

"_Paul will agree Brian. It's why we left him a message. You two can't emotionally support a child." Melanie called out to him._

_Brian paused briefly in the doorway before slamming it shut behind him as he left. He needed to get home quickly. _

_XxX _

_Brian stood in front of the casket._

_This wouldn't have happened if the girls hadn't have left that message. Paul wouldn't have snapped and killed himself. Brian had been too late, he hadn't been able to save him._

_All because they wanted to keep the baby. _

_Brian felt his phone ringing but he didn't move to answer it. He was in pain and this was Paul's funeral and he wanted to grieve._

_There was no way that they were going to have his son now. Not after they were the reason that Paul was dead._

_Brian ran his fingers along Paul's cheek._

"_Goodbye Paul." he whispered._

_XxX_

_Brian held back the pain. He seemed to be feeling that a lot recently. First everything with Paul and now he was in the hospital hearing that Lindsay lost the baby. They didn't know what happened. Lindsay was in tears and Melanie wasn't doing a very good job in comforting her. _

"_I'm sorry Brian. I'm so sorry. I need you." Lindsay cried. _

_Brian looked at her and buried all the animosity he had towards them. They were his friends and they needed him._

* * *

><p>"Are you going to move at all?"<p>

I looked up to see Brian watching me. He looked so tired and I couldn't blame him. After what he told me I'm surprised that he was even functioning right now. I couldn't believe that he stayed friends with those people and I asked him as such.

"I don't know. They were there for me for so long. I guess I just didn't know how to cut them out. But you made me realize just what bitches they are. I'm done with them." Brian told me.

I nodded as he moved to sit beside me.

"Good, you don't need people like that." I replied taking his hand in mine.

Brian reached up and ran his fingers along my cheekbone before leaning in and kissing me.

I whimpered slightly but let him do it.


	7. A Chip Off the Old Block

_**sorry for the late update. between school and work I've been a little busy...but here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Sauin**_

* * *

><p>I sighed as I removed my apron, not even sure how I had made it through my shift. Memories of this morning had been haunting me all day and I'm surprised that I haven't damaged anything or hurt myself. I know Debbie has noticed that I wasn't quite here today but she respected me by not saying anything. I cleaned up my things from the day and waved goodbye to Debbie. She waved back but unlike before she stayed silent. I left the diner and set out for a walk in order to try and get my thoughts straight. I let my mind drift back to being with Brian in his loft.<p>

\\\\\

_Brian pulled me closer when he noticed I wasn't resisting. My mind yelled at me to stop, that I would only get hurt if this continued. I didn't stop though; I let myself mold against him, hands coming up to rest on his arms. I could feel his fingers push into my hair as my eyes drifted closed. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I know he'll hurt me if this continues. I can't let myself fall into the pull of taking only what he gives me. I know now why he is hurting from the loss of the two people he had given his heart to. I didn't want to become something to just relieve some pain. If I got anything from him I wanted to try for more._

_"I didn't think I was that good. Where are you?"_

_That snapped me out of my thoughts; Brian was looking at me thoughtfully. I smiled at him but I knew it wasn't a full smile, I couldn't get it to. I had to draw the line with him now if I didn't want to break my own heart. _

_"I want to continue Brian, you have no idea, but I can't. You're raw from reliving your loss and I understand that you want comfort but this isn't the comfort that I can give you without hating myself." I said gently, preparing for Brian to shut me out._

_Brian stared at me and I felt my heart pull at the silence. I bit my lip, swollen from Brian's kiss, before standing. A hand grabbing my wrist stopped me from walking away though. I looked back at Brian and he looked unsure._

_"Don't go."_

_I sighed and sat down, not on the couch but on Brian's lap. I ignored the fact that I could be leading him on but I'm not going to leave him like this, he needs comfort. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bury my face in his neck. Soon Brian's arms encompass my waist and I could feel his nose against my temple. I don't know how long that we spent sitting there before I remembered I have to go to work._

_I told Brian that and for a moment, his arms tightened around me before he let me go. _

_"Get going then, don't want to be late." he said flatly._

_"I'll see you later?" I asked gently._

_"You never know Mr. Taylor." Brian responded getting up and disappearing into the bathroom._

_I held back everything I was feeling and left Brian's loft._

/

As I realized I was walking towards the park, I changed directions. I didn't want to go back to the place I had began to call home before my life fell into a tv drama. I don't know why it was decided that I would be the one placed into the middle of something that I don't really have the strength to deal with.

"Justin?"

My eyes widened at the voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Daphne."


	8. Where in the World? No Where

**thank you Kim136 for the review. It gave me the kick in the butt to get this done and up. I'm caught up in school so I should be able to update sooner. **

**Thanks also to:**

**Sandraj60, Zsadistwhore, SoulMore, , Marley5815, wonkafrog, HiDiNgFrOmYoU, foshizzledizzle13, RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy, Weave the Magic, Qaf love, Maiqu20, Matsiko and Mima for the reviews. You guys are amazing and the reason I'm still writing.**

* * *

><p>It had been a surreal experience seeing Daphne again, especially after everything that has happened to me when I became a wanderer. It was nice to see her again but as I sat across from her, listening as she told me about her end of everything I realized that we had grown apart.<p>

I encouraged her when she told me that she would be heading off in the fall to attend university to become a doctor but all it really did was remind me of what I lost. I wasn't able to finish my final year.

I had been so close, just a couple more months and I would have graduated from high school. I would have been applied to college, maybe even accepted. Only it didn't happen that way. I had been kicked out. I had been stranded, abandoned by those I loved, by those I thought loved me.

I had no idea what I was going to do, in fact I had no idea what I WAS doing. I knew what I wanted but there was no way I was going to get it. I glanced to my left where Brian was sleeping. I knew if I let myself I would give everything to him and knew I was so close to doing just that. It was proven when Brian had found me earlier.

* * *

><p><em>I made it in to Woody's. <em>

_I wasn't sure how I managed it but once I was in, people started buying me drinks. I knew they were looking for more than what I would be giving but I accepted the drinks anyways. _

_I didn't want to feel the pain anymore and if people wanted to buy me alcohol because they found me attractive, then who am I to deny them._

_ I didn't know how long I had been there or how many drinks I had consumed, when in a drunken haze I realized that I should probably leave. Standing up, I stumbled, mentally cursing myself for getting so drunk. I could hear some of the men telling me to stay but I knew that I wasn't in the best position and should get out soon. _

_I laughed as I shook my head and stumbled my way towards the door. I was just a coupe of feet from the door when someone grabbed my arm. _

_"Come on, we spent all that money on your drinks, the least you could do is give us a little something in return." I heard before I was spun around to be pressed against a solid chest._

_ I shook my head. I didn't want to give them anything. How could I have been so stupid. Oh right, I was hurting and wanted to forget. _

_My hands came up to push against the man's chest._

_"Thanks for the drinks but I think I'll just be going home," I responded._

_ "You can come home with me." The man said, hands moving down towards my pants. I knew where this was headed._

_ "Hey asshole, he's not interested." Everyone looked towards the new voice. My eyes lighting up at the sight of the newest addition. _

_"Kinney." The man snarled. _

_"Lumis." Brian responded sharply._

_ Moving through the space that the spectators left. I watched as the two men stared each other down. I wanted to get out of here so bad, but Brian was here now and I knew I'd be okay._

_ "Let him go Lumis." Brian said flatly. _

_The male, Lumis, glared at Brian but I felt his arms release me and I stumbled back a few steps. Brian reached out and grabbed me and I found myself pressed to his side. _

_I buried my face into his shoulder, hand coming up to his chest as I tried to hide myself from Lumis. I could feel his chest rumbling as he talked to the other male but I had stopped listening. _

_A couple minutes later I felt myself be shifted and led off._

* * *

><p>I let my fingers drift over Brian's cheekbones. I didn't want to wake him but he looked so peaceful; I couldn't believe what I was doing to myself.<p>

It was bad enough that I remember words pouring out of my mouth last night that I didn't really want Brian to know.

In fact the man knows all my doubts about my life and what Brian's place is in it.

Only Brian had just pulled me me as I cried out my pain.

I'm surprised that Brian didn't kick me out. Instead he had moved me to the bed and just laid there holding me.

I fell asleep to fingers drifting through my hair and a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Shut off that brain of yours Mr. Taylor and go back to sleep." Brian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I hadn't even realized that he had woken up.

Brian reached up and wrapped his hand around the one I had lightly pressed against his cheek.

"We'll worry about it later. For now, it is just us. There is no world to worry about right now." He said pulling me down.

Our lips met and I let my mind empty.

_ For now, it was just me and Brian._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't normally do this but considering what I'm going through right now...it would be nice if I got a review. You don't have to, I'm not trying to force anyone...but reviews do make me move faster because I realize people still like the story.<strong>


	9. Where There's a Way, There's a Will

**Sorry this took so long, I was on vacation visiting my mother. I didn't bring any technology with me. A book was my entertainment outside of visiting. I'm just wrapping up on the next chapter of another story and I will begin on the next chapter of this story promptly after. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Sauin**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Taylor?"<p>

I spun around at the sound of my name. It had been a while since someone other than Brian had called me that.

"Who's asking?" I asked, unable to keep the apprehension out of my voice.

I adjusted my bags at the sight of the man standing there. He was dressed in a suit and was holding a large briefcase. My mind immediately classified him as a lawyer. It had been almost three months since I moved in with Brian.

It had been a rocky start, especially because I refused to let Brian fuck him but they had come to a point where we live smoothly together. Well sort of.

"Excellent. My name is Albert Longsworth. I'm the lawyer for the Huntington family and I am here on business of the estate." the man said.

I felt too many emotions pass through me. I knew that name. The Huntingtons were my mother's family. I motioned for the man to follow me and led him inside. I opened the door to the loft and let the man in. I moved to the counter and placed the bags on the marble.

I turned and looked the man in the eyes, arms crossing over his chest.

"Why are you here Mr. Longsworth?" I asked, voice hard.

It had been a while since I had thought about my family. I wasn't even sure I wanted to think about them, but here is this man ripping open the old scars. At the same time though I couldn't help but hope that it wasn't anything really bad.

"Did I get disowned or something? They already kicked me out. Is it legal now?" I add before turning away sharply.

I began rummaging through the bags in order to distract myself from the pain creeping up on me.

"No, that would be business of the Taylor estate. I only work for the Huntingtons. I am here on the will of your Grandmother and the will of your Great Grandmother. Both their wills state that upon your eighteenth birthday you will have initial access to your inheritance. Full access will not be until you are twenty-one however." Mr. Longsworth said causing me to freeze.

I turned myself to face the lawyer, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" the words catching in my throat.

The male adjusted his briefcase before pulling out a folder that was full of paper.

"All I need for you to do is sign these papers and things will be in order." Mr. Longsworth said handing me the folder.

"He won't be signing anything until it has been read over and thoroughly inspected."

I jolted at the new voice. My head snapped over to where Brian was leaning against the separator to the bedroom, smoke between his fingers.

Brian got up and moved to stand behind me, arm wrapping around my shoulders. With his hand on my chest he pulled me back against him.

I noticed as Mr. Longsworth stared at Brian as if evaluating him.

"Your hesitation towards me makes sense now Mr. Taylor. I will await your call" he said gently before pulling out a card and holding it out.

Brian took the card and kept glaring at the male. Mr. Longsworth straightened out his briefcase and with a wave, he walked out of the loft.

The hand on my chest adjusted and I was spun around.

"Bringing strangers into the loft now Sunshine?" Brian asked as our eyes locked.

I smiled at him, even if it felt a little crooked.

"I thought you had work today Mr. Kinney?" I responded softly.

Brian's eyebrow quirked in response. Brian didn't reply, instead he just placed the cigarette between his lips and sneaked a hand between us to take the folder. Dropping it on the counter, Brian faced me again.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I _don't_ believe it, _can't_ believe it, or _shouldn't_ believe it." I replied.

"I'll bring the papers into work tomorrow. The guys in legal owe me a favor." Brian replied.

I nodded slowly. Brian being this close still affected me in ways that I could and couldn't explain. I pulled myself away gently.

"I'll make us something to eat." I said softly before moving into the kitchen. I felt Brian's eyes follow me as I set about preparing lunch.

* * *

><p>I heard the loft door open and made my from the bedroom to welcome Brian home. Brian looked tired as he usually did after work. He complained all the time about the people he worked with.<p>

I stopped as he placed his briefcase on the island. He opened it up and pulled out the folder Mr. Longsworth had given me yesterday.

"Brian?" I asked, dreading what was going to come out of his mouth.

In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about the whole matter. I didn't want to know if it was real, worse, I didn't want it to be fake. If it was real, I would be able to pay Brian back. If it was real, I wouldn't have to worry about how I would survive.

I wouldn't be like the people who only depend on inheritance but it would make things so much easier.

"Brian?" I asked, voice barely a whisper.

Brian looked up at me from over his shoulder.

"Hey, Sunshine." he replied, turning to lean on the island.

Brian held out his hand to me and I couldn't stop myself as I took it. Brian pulled me forward until I stood between his legs, pressed to his chest. Brian reached up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"How was your day?" Brian asked softly.

I knew he wasn't really asking how my day went, but was actually asking if I was alright, but I began explaining what I had done that day.

"Twat." Brian said before I felt his lips press on mine.

I give it a moment before I pull back from him. I know that soon I'll have to stop evading the issue and make a decision on what exactly I want from Brian but I don't know if I'm fully willing to give my heart.

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Reviews are magic!<strong>


	10. Giving In (Fixed)

**Sorry this took so long. Been really busy and things at home have been rocky. But here is the next chapter and I am almost done with the story. There are going to be five or so chapters. P.S. Thanks to JAX001993 for letting me know my story was broken.**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Brian, a large smile on my face. It had taken time but I had convinced him to join me for a day at the beach. He looked so uncomfortable that it was endearing. He moved towards me, his mouth pulling into a smirk. "You find this funny Mr. Taylor?" he asked as he pulled me against him. I rested my hands against his chest as I smile up at him. "No Mr. Kinney, I actually find it kind of cute. One would think that you've never been to the beach with the way you're acting." I run my fingers along his bared skin. I felt Brian's grip tighten around my waist causing me to laugh.<p>

After I had signed the papers and I was properly able to support myself, I spent time for myself. But I had found my mind going back to Brian over and over, until I realized I wouldn't be able to keep myself away. I had dug myself too deep.

XXX

_I knocked on the door, nerves firing off one by one. The door slid open revealing Brian in only a pair of jeans. A pair of unbuttoned jeans. "Mr. Taylor, a pleasure to see you again. What brings you back to me?" I could feel my mouth moving without sound as I fought to get out the words I wanted to say to him. "I decided you couldn't get rid of me that easily." I managed to choke out and his eyebrow quirked. I smile at him and even I know it is weak. Brian stepped aside though and motioned me to enter. I walked in and dropped my bag on the ground. "I've been thinking." I said as I turned to face him. I could see his eyes racing over me. It hadn't been that long since they had seen each other but Brian was looking at him like a meal._

_"Is that so? What have you come up with Mr. Taylor?" he asked as he approached me. I look up at him. "I don't know what this is Brian but I feel something and I want to see if it is going to go anywhere. I need to know if you are willing to try though, or I have to walk away, as much as it may hurt to do so." I looked him in the eyes and waited. Sure enough his gaze shifted, becoming analytical. I don't know how long we stood there in his entry way, just staring at each other._

_"There hasn't been anything since Paul, I don't think I could stand to lose someone again." his response was honest, I could tell. I wasn't sure how to take his response though so I continued to stand there, biting on my lower lip. Brian reached up and cupped my cheek and I revelled in the heat of his palm, my eyes drifting closed. I don't know his reaction until I can feel his breath on my lips and his nose bumping mine. "I feel something for you though Justin. I think I can take a risk on you, but you have to realize I am broken." _

_I nodded just enough to let him know I understand, even as my heart swells slightly. It only takes a second and I feel his lips seal against mine. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck as I accept the kiss fully. Eventually I pull back, eyes slightly glazed with arousal. "Brian we need to stop. If we're going to try this we need to try it right. I'm not just going to fall into your bed. I need to know where its going first. I need to know if its going somewhere."_

_Brian nodded and pulled away, eyes closed. "Give me a moment then Mr. Taylor." I watch as he disappears into the bedroom and I hear him enter the bathroom. I take a deep breath to try and steady my beating heart. I lean on the island, a large smile breaking out on my face. Thats how Brian finds me when he returns and he snorts softly at me but I just laugh in response. I push away from the counter and approach him. "Let's go on a trip. I want to see the beach."_

XXX

A cold feeling flooding over me snapped me out of my thoughts. I broke through the surface of the water once more, taking a deep breath. I glared up at him and he laughed. I couldn't feel upset at him anymore as his face lit up. "Shouldn't zone out so much Mr. Taylor." I smirked up and him and grabbed him pulling him into the water with me. He floundered for a moment before righting himself and glaring at me. I laughed and backed up as he approached me like a predator. I don't fight hard and soon find myself pressed against Brian, his lips on mine. I smile against his mouth, Brian couldn't seem to stop. My mind wanted me to believe it was because he just wanted in my pants, but my heart was fighting for me to believe that he really cared for me.

"Stop the thinking Justin. Just enjoy the now." the words were whispered against my lips. He was right though. I do think too much and it keeps me for doing a lot of things. So I focused on him and we spent the day, either in the water or on the beach. At one point we even went to get some ice cream. Of course Brian complained the whole time. When the sun started to set we made our way to our hotel room. I flopped onto the bed. "So tired!" Brian laughed at me and was suddenly on the bed beside me. I turned my head to look at him, eyes sparkling from the happiness I was feeling.

Brian rolled onto his side, hand supporting his head. "It wasn't so bad." he admitted softly and my smile brightened. I had a great time today and I it was only better knowing that he had a good time too. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. "Brian." i whispered softly causing his eyes to soften. He moved to lean over me before leaning down and kissing me. I closed my eyes as we kissed. I didn't want to give in this soon but it seemed I was going to gave no say in it.

I moaned as Brian's hand slid down my side to my hip. My hands clung to his arms as his tongue dipped into my mouth. He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Don't stop me." My breathing was heavy as I stared at him.

"I won't."

"Brian!"

"Fuck! Justin!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck you're tight." grunted.

"Flatterer." choked laughter.

"Twat."

I woke up in the morning, body pleasantly sore. Last night had been nothing short of fantastic. I lift my head up off Brian's chest and look at him. He is sleeping peacefully and I don't wish to wake him, so I carefully get up and limp my way to the bathroom.

I turn the shower on and step in, enjoying the hot water against my sore muscles. My eyes close, head tilting back as I let the water run over my face.

"Leaving me alone huh?"

My eyes fly open, startled. Brian catches me as I slip. "Careful there Mr. Taylor." Brian's voice was light as he looked down into my eyes. I smile up at him. "So kind of you to join me Mr. Kinney." I reply.

Brian straightened me up and stepped properly inside the shower with me. I pulled him into the spray as I bring his head to my level to kiss him. Brian pulled me flush against his body as we kissed under the fall of water. Brian moved us so I was pressed against the wall, we kiss for another couple of minutes before he spun me around.

I gasped as Brian nipped at my shoulder and slide back inside me. "Brian." I press back against him, body arched. "Fuck! Justin." Brian turned my head in order to kiss me once more.

_I should have known things wouldn't_

_be simple._

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? Was it horrible? Let me know in case I need to adjust future chapters.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews would be nice. They make my day better.<strong>

**Sauin**


	11. Day Interrupted

I stood awkwardly in the entrance of the bedroom in Brian's loft. Brian was standing near the couch having a full on screaming match with Melanie. Lindsay was sitting on the couch watching it.

Things had been going well. We had just returned from the beach the night before and had been enjoying a quiet morning of breakfast and leisurely exploring each others bodies when a knock on the door interrupted us.

XXX

_Brian had been laying kisses along my spine when a sharp knock on the door rang through the loft. I looked at Brian. __"__Maybe they__'__ll go away.__" __I said, eyes cloudy with lust. Brian shook his head. __"__I knew it was coming one day. The only question is which one is it?__" __Brian pushed himself up off the bed and donned his jeans._

_I sighed and got off the bed myself and putting on my own pants. I reached the separator between the bedroom and the rest of the loft just as Brian opened the door. Melanie pushed her way into the loft, Lindsay on her heels._

"_How dare you?! You come storming into the diner and spreading lies about our son! He was never yours!__"_

"_Hello to you too Mel.__" __Brian looked pissed but bored._

"_Brian, some of our friends were there. They have all been talking behind our backs now. You need to straighten it out and tell them that it isn__'__t our fault. That he was our son.__" __Lindsay said batting her eyelashes at him._

_Brian rolled his eyes. I knew there was no way he would say that. In fact it has gotten to the point that even when he had a pokerface, I could tell what his true emotion was. _

"_Now why would I go and lie about a thing like that? I make it a rule to be honest.__" __his voice was firm as he stood there glaring at them. _

_I was surprised by Lindsay__'__s forwardness when she walked over and sat on the couch. I could see Brian was too but neither of us said anything. She turned back to Brian doe eyes firmly in place. _

"_It won__'__t be a lie because it was going to be the truth. You know that you and Paul wouldn__'__t have been able to handle a baby. Especially after Paul went and got Positive on you.__" __Lindsay said and I felt numb. _

_I knew about Paul, I knew he had been Positive, Brian had told me but to hear the blonde talk so casually about it left a horrible churning feeling in by belly. _

"_You never would have gotten custody Brian. No judge in their right mind would have granted it to you in that situation. You obviously weren__'__t ready for a kid then and look at you, you obviously never will either. If our son had survived, how would you feel about fucking another kid while our son slept in the next room. That is why you wouldn__'__t get custody Kinney. You have no maturity in your body.__"_

_I flinched as Melanie brought me into the mess. I knew that I was a part of it all on some level but to use me to target Brian was a low move. They knew my feelings about being considered a kid so why would they say that about me and practically call Brian a child molester. _

"_Listen and listen well Munchers. I told you not to talk to me further. I want nothing more to do with you or Novotony. I make an exception for Debbie because she__'__s been a real mother to me growing up no matter how much I fought it. You three I told to stay away from me and my life.__" _

_Brian__'__s voice was dangerous. I had heard the tone before and was really happy that it was never directed at me. Brian looked at me, our eyes locking before he returns to glaring at Melanie._

"_Besides, when it comes to the people in my bed you have no right to judge. Have you two forgotten the frog? Or how about the artist? Maybe you remember that dyke on the bike? Oh, and never say Paul__'__s name in front of me again. You have no right to say it after you killed him. Do not try to say you didn__'__t. You may not have pulled the trigger but you sure as fuck loaded the gun.__"_

XXX

That had been it and then they were off, yelling at each other. Lindsay would occasionally insert something and the argument would heat right back up. I sighed softly and moved from my spot and made my way to where Brian was standing. I placed my hand on his arm for support and I felt some of the tension leave his muscles.

He relaxed and pulled me against him. The women had paused at my approach and I used that opening.

"I think it is best that you both leave. You have no right coming into someone's home and accusing them of horrible things and expect them to like and accept it. Then you get outraged when they stand up for themselves. We were enjoying our morning until you ruined it with bitterness. I don't care about what you want. I had wanted to be friends with you both but I left the moment I had seen through the masks."

I took a shuddering breath and held up my hand to stop them from talking as I saw them both open their mouths.

"Brian is the only one that has ever been honest with me and you know what, he may not be perfect to you but he has been perfect to me. If it lasts or not is up to us, though I am hoping for the best. I won't have you storming in here all the time and poking at him like a caged animal. So I am going to only ask you once to please leave."

I felt drained emotionally and physically. I just wanted to go back to bed.

"You can't just order us around. You can't just come into our life, not knowing us and thinking its okay to boss us about."

I flinched slightly and pressed myself more firmly against Brian. Brian tightened his grip.

"You are in my home and I will not permit you to treat my guests that way. Especially Justin, he deserves much better than the way you are treating him."

Brian's gaze was narrowed as he took in the two women in front of him.

"It is best if you both leave."

We stood there long after the women had left, just holding each other.

I didn't think this would be the last that we would see of the two women and I had a feeling that Brian's other so-called friends would show up as well.

Brian reached up and buried his fingers in my hair, his nose pressing against my temple.

"We'll be fine."

_I wanted that so much. But how were_

_ we going to manage that?_


	12. Moving on In

**So I reached over 100 views on the last chapter so here you go. This is chapter 12/15. Yup, I reached the end and await the posting of the last chapters.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the two men walking off in front of me, unsure of how I had felt. When I had went shopping this isn't what I had expected to happen.<p>

XXX

_I had been debating what type of bread that Brian would prefer, only pausing briefly to laugh at myself at how domestic that was. That__'__s when it happened._

"_Well, well, if it isn__'__t Baby.__"_

_At first I didn__'__t realize it was me that was being addressed but something about the voice triggered something in my memory and I turned around._

_Standing there were the two males from the diner that I had met the first day on Liberty. _

"_Hello.__" __Even to myself, the voice sounded unsure even to myself._

"_Don__'__t worry baby. We aren__'__t siding with them. __Ted__ and I think the girls and Michael were in the wrong.__" __The taller one looked a mix between sad and guilty._

"_Emmett is right. There was no reason for them to talk about Brian behind his back like that. Especially over something like that.__" __the shorter male, __Ted__, added as he shifted the basket in his hand._

_I heard the unspoken words as well. __"__Something that had caused so much pain already.__" __Words like that were always hard to say. I would know. Words that could have done so much were unable to pass my lips whenever the teachers had questioned the bruises._

"_So are we going to get an invite to your place? Maybe a dinner party?__" __Emmett looked excited and began listing off ideas for what they could have for food. _

"_Emmett, I__'__m sorry but I__'__m not having a dinner party. I would have to put it passed__… __my flatmate.__" __I shifted nervously, both breads still clutched in my hands. _

_No one knew that I hadn__'__t been back to my apartment in a long time, but spending all my free time at Brian__'__s loft. I had almost expected for Brian to have gotten tired of me and had kicked me out but instead we spent many of nights either leisurely fucking or just curled up watching TV and talking lowly._

XXX

It had been extremely domestic when I looked back on it. I fight down the smile threatening to break out on my face.

"Maybe some other time then. We'll let you get back to your shopping. Don't be a stranger." Emmett waved as he led Ted off.

I tossed a random bag of bread into the cart without looking, mind racing. I continued my shopping, making sure to get things I knew Brian would eat. I double checked what was in the cart and when I was sure I had everything.

I went and paid for my things and went to wait for the bus. I stepped outside, my eyes narrowing against the sun. Heading towards the bus stop I paused as a familiar voice cut through the air.

"I know you can afford a taxi."

I spin around and smile at Brian. "I guess I am just not used to having money available to me." I moved towards him and let him take some of the bags from me. After we walked back to the jeep and put the bags in the trunk, we drove back to the loft.

"I ran into Emmett and Ted today." I was put the eggs in the fridge, trying to be nonchalant as I fiddled with the groceries.

"I see. Did Lady Em and Theodore have anything smart to say?"

I could tell that he was hiding behind his mask again. I put down what I was holding and turn to face him. "Brian." It was a scold and he knew it. I could see that by the look on his face as he stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"They said hello and Emmett asked if I was ever going to have a dinner party at my apartment. I told him no because I would have to get it passed my flatmate first."

I was grinning brightly at him by the end of that. Brian's eyes had widened slightly and I moved over to straddle him where he sat on the lounge chair. Brian smirked at me as I stared down at him. I leaned down, sealing my lips to his.

Brian's hands slid up my back, under my shirt making me moan into our kiss. I run my hands up along his chest loving the feel of his muscles under my fingers. I whimper slightly into the kiss.

He moved one of his hands up and cupped my cheek. "Justin." he whispered against my lips.

"There will be no fucking dinner parties in my loft. Or in our home."

My heart warmed at the mention of that. Our home. We had found a place only two days ago.

XXX

_I stepped out of Brian__'__s jeep. __"__It__'__s massive.__" __I was shocked to see such a big house. When Brian had mentioned finding a place. Just us. I had told him it was too soon. We hadn__'__t known each other very long but Brian had pinned me to the wall, kissing along my neck. He claimed that no one knew him better than I did. _

_It was sort of true though. I seemed to be the only one that truly knew how he was feeling, even if he was displaying a different emotion. I was on to him._

_Even in such a short period of time, I had fallen in love with the man. No matter how hard I had fought it. _

_Now we were standing in front of a large house, it looked like something you would only see in the movies. __"__It__'__s too much Brian.__" _

_Brian pulled me against his side and pressed his nose into my temple. I noticed he would do that whenever he was stressed or just needed to get his bearings. I smile gently at him when he pulled back, my had coming up to rest against his cheek. I watched his eyes closed before I leaned up and kissed him._

_His grip tightened and he deepened our kiss. I pulled us apart and bumped my nose into his. __"__Mr. Kinney are you trying to win me over?__" _

_He smirked at me, eyes sparkling. __"__Would it be working?__"_

_I laughed and pulled away. I moved towards the entrance of the house before looking back over my shoulder. __"__Well, whatever we decide on, I__'__ll be paying half. I can afford it.__"_

_I heard Brian laugh as I walked through the front doors and soon I heard his steps beside me. I reached out and took his hand, a little surprised when he let me; occasionally he still hid behind his normal masks._

XXX

Brian racked his knuckles against my head snapping me out of my thoughts. "Where are you going when I am trying to get you out of your pants?"

I laugh at him. It was such a Brian thing to say. I lean forward. "Well Mr. Kinney, if that is all you wanted you should have asked." My breath feathered against his lips as I spoke. Brian smirked against my lips and I knew I was in for a pleasurable night.

XXX

I let out a deep breath, wiping the back of my hand against my forehead. I had just brought in the last of our boxes into the house. I saw Brian standing at the top of the staircase in the foyer and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where were you? I had to carry all that shit myself."

Brian walked down the stairs and pulled me into his arms. I swatted at his chest in response, not wanting to cave to him. I usually always ended up doing just that though.

"You're an ass." I tell him softly and he just smiles at me in return. He knew there was no way I could stay mad at him. "Twat."

It was funny how that became a term of endearment, but I wouldn't expect anything less from him. Brian leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft but full of passion.

"I was putting some of our private things in the bedroom." I snorted slightly, we didn't have many 'private things' but I knew what Brian was saying so I let it go, but not without a little teasing "So how long until you unpack all the boxes? I need my art supplies."

Brian smacked my butt, mouth set in a firm line and I laughed. For a man that runs a successful company, he is actually quite lazy. I reach up and tangle my fingers into his hair and guide his mouth back to mine, humming softly.

As we kissed Brian pulled me closer with his hand on my lower back. It was nice to have him like this. The last month had been rocky but it looks like we made it.

There had been a lot of things that went wrong but we moved forward and were coping with the truths that had been revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Only three left. Kind of a bittersweet feeling. It does let me wrap up my other story though, so that's a bonus. <strong>

**Reviews feed the soul ;)**

**Sauin**


	13. A Little Bit Broken

**Sorry to those who read the earlier chapter...it was accidentally one ahead. Here is the real Ch13. Guess the move made me a little off.**

* * *

><p>I stretched gently. I should have been glad that I wasn't hurting the day we moved but the lifting probably hadn't been good. I sighed and resigned myself to raiding the bathroom for some of Brian's pills, fighting against memories wanting to get out. Though I never seem to win that fight.<p>

XXX

_There was a pounding on the door that woke me. It was a Saturday, but Brian had to gotten up a couple of hours earlier to go into the office. Cynthia had called him with an emergency, something wrong with one of their client__'__s ads. Brian had apologized but I just shooed him off and rolled over in bed. Brian placed a kiss on my shoulder then he got out of bed. _

_I had listened to him get ready and leave the loft before letting myself drift back to sleep. Only that was interrupted once more a couple hours later._

_So as the pounding continued, I made my way towards the door. I couldn__'__t figure out who would be here this early. Opening the door I couldn__'__t help but blink. It was __'__Mikey__'__, one of the friends Brian had cast out of his life. One I had only seen a couple of times._

"_What are you doing here?__" __he was shrieking at me. I couldn__'__t stop the wince that travelled through me at the high pitched noise. _

"_I could ask you the same thing. It__'__s only 9 o__'__clock, do you normally show up at other people__'__s doors this early unannounced?__" __I felt a little bitter towards this man. He had treated Brian so horribly; pretending to be his friend and caring for him but digging a knife into his back when they weren__'__t together._

"_I__'__m Brian__'__s friend, he gave me a key. It wasn__'__t working though. Where is he?__" _

_I felt my eyebrow lift in response to that statement. __"__Just because you get granted a key for somebody__'__s place doesn__'__t mean you have the right to use it whenever you want.__" __I told him. He huffed at me and pushed his way into the loft._

"_Hey!__"_

"_Brian! Brian! I need to talk with you.__" __he moved towards the bedroom but I didn__'__t want him any further into the loft. So I moved forward and grabbed his arm. _

"_I think it__'__s best if you leave. Brian isn__'__t here but I__'__ll be sure to let him know you barged in.__" __I pulled on his arm slightly in order to try and lead him out of the loft. He pulled his arm from me though, eyes glaring._

_We stood there glaring at each other, for I don__'__t know how long. __"__You won__'__t be around for long. He__'__ll get tired of you and won__'__t listen to your lies anymore and you__'__ll be gone. Then things will go back to normal.__" _

_I froze, horrible memories of being cast out by friends and family flashing before my mind. It was a worry that still settled in the part of my heart that dreaded the same situation happening again._

"_That__'__s not true. Brian wouldn__'__t do that.__" __My voice was shaky even to my own ears. I knew the moment he smirked at me, that he knew I was having trouble believing it._

"_Really? Before you came along and forced him to pay attention to you, he would fuck someone different everyday, more than once a day. He had anyone he wanted at the bat of an eye.__" _

_I flinched slightly against the pain those words. Was I really forcing Brian to be with me? Was I stopping him from sleeping around like he wanted? Did he want that? Michael approached me, his face suddenly in front of mine._

"_I__'__ll fix that though. I__'__ll save him from you, you__'__re nothing but a whore.__" _

_Before I knew what happened something hit my head. Pain flared through me as I fell to the ground. I groaned slightly and tried to push myself up but I was knocked down again. I felt fingers grip into my hair through my disorientation. _

"_He won__'__t have to worry about you once I am done with you.__"_

_That was the last thing I heard before my face hit the floor and I blacked out._

_I woke up to a steady beeping noise. My head was throbbing and my body cried out in protest. I felt tears filling my already unfocused eyes as I laid there. _

"_Justin?__"_

_I knew that voice. Brian. I whimpered as I tried to move. _

"_Justin, stop. Don__'__t move, you__'__ll only hurt yourself more.__" _

_I felt a hand lay on my chest and it hurt. I felt fingers follow and brush against my cheek. I let out a low whine in my throat, wanting the touch but at the same time, wanting it to stop._

"_I__'__ll get the doctor, we__'__ll get something for the pain Justin.__" __his voice was so soft, I could hear the pain and regret in it._

"_B-Briiii__…" __my voice came out scratchy and broken. Just how I felt._

"_Shhh.__" __I wanted to try and talk to him again but lips feathering against my forehead stopped me. _

"_Is something wrong Sir?__" __who was that, I don__'__t know her._

"_Yes, can you get the doctor? Justin woke up and he needs something for the pain.__"_

"_Right away sir.__"_

"_Just hang in there Mr. Taylor. I__'__m not letting you go so easily.__"_

_I smiled shakily even as pain flared through my body. Then a question entered my mind. __"__H__…__How?__" __I mange to get that one word choked out before my body got wracked with coughs._

_Brian helped me drink some water as he began to answer. I listened about how the emergency wasn__'__t actually as bad as it could have been and he had it dealt with in the couple of hours that I had slept in. He had made his way home, planning on surprising me with breakfast and a morning in bed._

_Only when he got there the door was open and he had found Michael on top of my unconscious body, bashing my face into the floor, yelling at the top of his lungs. Brian had then tackled Brian off of me and restrained him. The cops and ambulance were then called. _

"_I was worried. It__'__s been three days.__" __Brian said and I heard someone enter the room._

XXX

I had healed quite quickly after that; well there weren't any exterior marks left anyways. I still felt the occasional pain.

"I'm so sorry Justin."

I turned and saw Brian standing in the door to the bathroom, eyes locked on the pill bottle in my hands. I smile at him and move to press myself against him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight as he pressed his nose against my temple.

"You're such a sap." I respond as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's your fault you twat."

I laugh in response.

_Things would be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Two more chapters to go.<strong>

**Sauin**


	14. Trial and Overcoming Error

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys are liking this. No one is reviewing so I'm not sure. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>I checked in once more on Brian. He had been laying in bed since we had gotten home from court. The whole ordeal had been harder on him than it had been on me. There had been things that came out that I am sure that he could have truly done without knowing but it now settled on his mind and his heart and there is nothing I can really do about it until he is ready for me to.<p>

I felt my heart break seeing him curled up. I knew that approaching him right now would only have him lash out at me, so I gently closed the door once more and moved towards the the kitchen. I would make something and hope that he would come down to dinner.

My mind began to stray as I moved about the kitchen.

XXX

_We had been in the courtroom for at least six hours now and I could tell that Brian was getting antsy and I couldn__'__t blame him, the place was stuffy. We had already finished testifying about what happened that day at the loft and were just awaiting Michael__'__s testimony._

_The man looked like a child playing dress up as he stepped up to the stand. His suit was too big and his face petulant. I had avoided looking at Debbie this whole time but a sob drew my attention to the woman. She was smothering her sobs into a handkerchief as Melanie and Lindsay tried to comfort her._

_I felt bad for her, having her son on trial for assault and attempted murder wouldn__'__t be easy on any parent. However at the same time I couldn__'__t really bring myself to care. I heard Brian snort beside me and I reached over to link our fingers. I knew that the emotions he was showing were only hiding the pain that he felt. His friend charged and his pseudo-mom hurting._

_Brian smiled at me before pulling my hand up and kissing it gently. I moved closer to him as the lawyers began their questioning. It was much the same as it usually was. Where were you? What happened? Blah, blah, blah. I felt Brian shifting beside me bored, even as anger seeped through his veins. I could tell he was angry easily. His grip tightening on my hand._

_I was about to suggest he go for a walk but something Michael said captured our attentions. _

"_It was like Paul all over again. I wasn__'__t going to loose him again.__" __Brian__'__s eyes snapped to his old friend._

"_So you were scared?__" __I almost snorted at the defence lawyer. _

"_Yes. Brian and I have been really close for almost my whole life. He was there through so much. I was afraid of losing him.__"_

"_So you didn__'__t really mean to hurt him did you?__"_

"_No.__"_

"_Defence rests.__"_

_The District Attorney stood and approached Michael._

"_So you didn__'__t mean to hurt him is that correct?__"_

"_Of course not. I was just scared.__" __Michael replied._

"_So you didn__'__t mean to beat his head into the floor of Mr. Kinney__'__s loft at least fifty times?__"_

"_No! I don__'__t know what happened!__"_

"_You don__'__t know that you brutally beat your best friend__'__s partner?__"_

"_He__'__s not his partner! He__'__s a homeless freak! He__'__s just using Brian!__"_

"_Is that what you about Mr. Taylor? Who is supplying half of their funding? Is that what you thought of Mr. Hanning? Mr. Kinney__'__s last partner?__"_

"_Paul was just a hustler that brainwashed Brian into thinking they were in love. I knew what would get rid of him though. It wasn__'__t hard either.__"_

_Michael__'__s eyes widened as he said that, hand flying up to cover his mouth. I could feel my jaw drop slightly. He couldn__'__t have meant what that sounded like. I looked at Brian to judge his reaction and I saw horror and fury mixing together._

"_What did you mean by that Mr. Novotny?__"_

_I glanced at the stand once more; afraid of what was coming next. _

"_I was losing Brian! He and Paul were moving in together and planning on a family! I couldn__'__t let that slut take Brian away! I drugged him and used a needle to infect him. I gave Lindsay money to fight to keep the baby. I didn__'__t want the slut__'__s kid keeping Brian__'__s attention away.__"_

_The whole courtroom broke out in murmurs and I clasped at Brian as he shot out of his seat. _

"_Brian! Stop! Don__'__t let him do this to you, you__'__ll get arrested. I can__'__t lose you!__" __I cried clinging tightly to him. Brian stood there in my arms body shaking in anger, but he made no other move to advance._

_Commotion broke out around us as the guards moved to collect Michael, there was no doubt now about what was going to happen to him. Debbie was crying harder and had moved away from the girls, allowing Emmett and Ted to lead her away. Melanie and Lindsay had officers on each side of them, motioning for them to follow._

"_Brian? Let__'__s go home.__" __it was a whisper but it was loud enough. _

_Brian looked at me, nodding briskly. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me from the building. _

_The moment we had reached our home, Brian had disappeared upstairs and hadn__'__t emerged._

XXX

I sighed as I came out of my thoughts just in time to realize the meat I was frying was burning; swearing, I ripped the pan off the stove and dropped it into the sink.

I knew it wasn't the meat but I felt tears filling my eyes. This whole situation was tearing me up inside. I had no idea what to do to help Brian. Sliding down until I was on the floor and resting against the cabinet behind me, I buried my head in my arms and started to cry.

I was crying for myself sure, but I was also crying for Debbie and Brian and even Paul and the unborn baby that never got to experience the love that it's fathers had for it.

I don't know how long I stayed there curled up on the floor in the kitchen before I felt warmth to my left. I tilted my head to look out of my arms and looked at Brian. He looked tired.

"Maybe we should just order take-out." his voice was light and slightly cracked.

I laughed slightly and let Brian pull me against him, his lips brushing my temple.

"We'll survive this. Together we'll survive anything." Brian said into my hair.

_I believed him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>One more to go! <em>**

**_Sauin_**


	15. My Own Home

"_Stop it Brian!__" __Paul laughed as he pushed at the camera aimed at him._

_Brian__'__s laughter was heard and the camera refocused on Paul. The noise was happy and free._

"_Come on Paul. Today__'__s all about the baby right? We__'__re shopping for the nursery. So I__'__m making sure the baby gets to see the process.__"_

_Paul snorted and tossed flour at the camera. _

"_We haven__'__t even left the house yet.__"_

"_Does that matter?__"_

_Paul smiled brightly at him and suddenly the imaged shifted and both males came into view. Paul pulled Brian to him, kissing him softly._

"_Let__'__s put the camera away and spend some time alone. Not for baby__'__s eyes.__"_

"_Okay.__"_

XXX

"What are you doing?"

I look over my shoulder and see Brian leaning against the doorframe, suit jacket draped over his arm. I smiled brightly at him.

Things had gotten better after the trial. In fact it had been three years of near perfect. We had arguments, what couple didn't, but we had done nothing but grow. Brian had found out about my ability with art and convinced me to venture into it. So I set up a studio in one of the unused rooms in our house.

Brian pushed himself off the frame and moved towards me. He leaned over the back of the couch and tilted my head laying a gently kiss on my lips.

"Now, I'll ask again. What are you doing?"

"I was going through the boxes we had in the attic and found the tapes. I guess I was curious."

Brian sighed softly and his eyes drifted to the screen, were he was paused in a lip lock with Paul.

"It doesn't bother me Bri."

I wasn't lying either, it didn't bother me to watch Brian with Paul. Just like it had never bothered me to hear him mentioned.

My phone buzzed lightly and after glancing at it, I got up and moved from the room. I could hear Brian following me as I moved through the hall, reaching a door I entered and moved to the other end of the room.

"Good evening Adrian."

I picked up the small bundle and held it to my chest. My heart swelled gently at the sight of our son. Born only a couple of months via surrogate.

Adrian Paul.

Named after Paul Hanning, Brian's first love. Normally that would be weird but we had discussed it for the whole term of pregnancy. Brian had said he didn't want things awkward but I wanted to do it in honor of the man who had been murdered and ripped from a beautiful life that had been ahead of him. The compromise was that it would be his middle name.

Adrian cooed gently at me and I smiled at the happy baby. I felt arms wrap around my waist and Brian's chin rest on my shoulder. We stood there staring at our son for a few moments before Brian pulled back and turned me around.

"I love you Mr. Taylor-Kinney. Both of you."

"I love you too Bri."

Brian leaned forward and kissed me softly.

_I__'__d finally found my own home._

* * *

><p><strong>Short but there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I didn't get many reviews so I"m not quite sure but I'm going to pretend that you guys did! Love you all and thank you for reading.<strong>

**Sauin**


End file.
